They All Left Me
by itsamagicthing
Summary: Arthur has woken up to find he is the only one in the kingdom...


**Arthur POV**

**As I sat up in my bed, and looked around my chambers I couldnt help but feel disappointed. No Merlin. He usually wakes me up. Its weird that I actually care that he isn't here. I got up. I felt my knee creak and click as i arose form my bed. I stumbled around my room in a im-not-awake-yet style and gazed out of the window into the empty court below. It was never this empty, there is usually someone down there to look for or at. **

**I quickly stumble into my red leather jacket and boots, and give my hair a quick shake so I dont look like i have just got out of bed, and i unlock my chamber door and go off to find my man servant. I peer out of the door. **

**The halls are totally as I roam around all I can hear is the echoing climp-clomp of my boots as they thump against the stone floor beneath me. I peer around the corner of the west corridor. No one. Weird. It feels all surreal. Maybe im dreaming, when I wake up everyone will be back. I pinch my cheeks and give myself a couple of slaps around my face. Nope. Im not dreaming. **

**I spint back down the hall,my breath cooing off of the walls around me.I fall up the stairs towards Gaius' chambers. I push the door slightly with my finger. The door creaks as if it has just been awoken from a deep sleep, sending a shiver down my spine, and a bad feeling lingering through my mind. **

**"Gaius? You in here?"I slowly walk into the room, as if a beast is going to jump out before me. I analyze everyrthing before on his hard, woodtop table. "Merlin?" No Answer. Confused, I walk briskly towards the door of Merlins room. And barge the door open as if hoping to scare him, or find him lying on his bed skiving off work. Ha I will put him in the stocks for that**** "BOO!****" i shout into the empty room. I peer around. Slighty worried now, where is he? **

**Merlin POV**

**Its dark. I cant see anything. **_**desplinge. **_**I feel my eyes turn run through my veins. Wait. Its not working. I try again. My magic isnt working. I can hear more than one person breathing. Im not alone. I turn around only to be hit in the face by someones hand. **

**"sorry..." a scared voice mumbles.**

** I look up only to see the glint of someones eyes. I know for a fact that its a woman. I can tell by her voice. **

**"where are we?" I ask her wistfully, hoping she knows all the answers. Almost hoping she would save me. **

**"i dont know. I was in my house,and suddenly everything went back and I woke up here."**

**I heard nothing from her for a few seconds. Just a deep and heavy sigh. S****he whimpers. I can hear snuffeling. She is crying, as if she knows something I dont. As if this is her last few moments alive.**

**I find her face somehow, in the darkness, and cup my hands around it, and stroke the tears away with my thumb"hey, its okay it going to be fine.." I lie, I dont know what is going to happen to the likes of us. I give her a hug- just as a nice gesture.**

**I hear a short creak as a door opens. Light bursts through. Piercing my eyes, burning my pupils like flames, as they get used to being out of darkness. I shoot my head up, and gaze around in shock. There are loads of us in here. There must be over 100 people. Men. Women. Children. All gazing up at the light as if it is the first time they have glimpsed it. We are trapped in some knid of cage, with thin slits, so no one can attempt to break free from this claustrophobic hell hole. The cage is rusty, and has been scratched at one too many times. **

**A thud of boots can be heard echoing throughout the corners of the cage, ringing in our ears. Everyones heads shoot up. A few scared, muffled cries can be heard, from the far side of the cage.**

**A broad, dirty navy blue cloak enters, drifting in the breeze from the opening door. The echoing stops, and the whole room falls silent. He grunts, and whispers to to others outside of the cage. Two other men approach the swam of people. One of them grunts. The other bellows loadly;"All women and childen out...now!" there is a moment of hesitation. Everyone looks round, terrified. Questions fillling up in there eyes as well as tears. "NOW!" He bellows again. They all stand in unison. A few muffled cries can be heard, coming from the children.**

**Where are they going?...**


End file.
